Desolation
by Dark-An9el
Summary: Even if L and Lights 'friendship' seems desolate to everyone..that may not be the case. Some people find out the truth even if it is in the hardest way possible as not everything ends well. LxLight.


**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own any of the characters, this was just for fun! :)**

**My first LxLight Fanfiction so be warned! xD**

**This story relates to the scenes where they are handcuffed together in the series, but with a twist**

**So I hope you enjoy:)**

It was just another day.

Another day filled with the same monotonous, mundane events repeating themselves over and over again like a broken record. Misa often starting the day off with constant babbling over something pointless; she always had something to say whether it was important or not.

It was Monday, and it wasn't any different from any other Monday that had passed over several months or any day of that matter. It was as if everyone was stuck in a wearisome time loop. They weren't getting anywhere or getting anything completed. It seemed everyone had given up or lost hope in L's eyes except for him. He never gave up.

Of course the Kira investigation was still in development; it seemed never ending, but at the moment, the two men only desired to get Misa out of the room as quick as possible; she was driving them insane. The only person who would mind if she left for good would be Matusda; he liked her strangely. But even he wasn't in the building at this time, and as much as Misa was a pain she was extremely vital in the investigation; suspected of being the second Kira.

It was very unusual for no one to be in the building; it was just the three of them; stuck together in a dull, enclosed room, just practically sitting there.

It seemed that out of everyone, Misa was the most annoying. You would get sick of her as soon as her rapid mouth opened, as all that came out of it was a range of high pitched whines that no one particularity understood, unless you were like Misa yourself, so of course she had to start the day off with one of her stories; she always did. But at least it managed to break the unbearable silence between the three of them.

"There was this adorable, little crimson purse sitting on the shelf at the back of the shop and I knew it would look absolutely perfect with my outfit! Then out of no where she took it! That bitch took it! No way would that look better on her than me an-"

Misa expressed confrontationally towards the other two occupying the room, who were oppositely sat to her on one of the cream, leather Sofas; she being on a small, red arm chair, their minds numbed by her emphatic words until L had the guts to interrupt her irritating squeals.

"Huh? I'm sorry Misa...ehm what were you talking about again? I'm afraid I lost interest at the very beginning of your conversation, and judging by Light's lack of response to you I'm guessing he feels the same way." He said honestly, rolling his eyes at her; adjusting himself on the sofa yet again after countless time of fidgeting as he kept sliding off of his seat. The way he sat was probably the cause. He didn't sit like anyone else.

His scrawny knees were bent right up to his chin with a weary, big-eyed, black haired head rested upon them, lifting one thumb to his lip in the await of a response; glancing between Misa and Lights contrasting expressions. L always had a peculiar way of presenting himself, he sat like this always. After all, if he sat any differently his theory was that his reasoning ability's would drop by forty percent, so continued to sit the way he wanted.

L still had his suspicions against Light, when ever he was in the 'all clear' his mind continued to wander to the fact that he was Kira, so precautions had to be taken to the extent of them both being securely handcuffed together, this of course being completely L's idea, none of which the others except Light knew the real story behind, and what they'd been secretly up to when alone together. L just told the rest of the task-force when they questioned him that it was for 'safety reasons' or that 'He needed to know where Light was every second encase he was Kira'. But of course these were just excuses and a cover-up; L knowing he was trusted and believed by the rest of them so they would no longer question his actions.

"Don't you want to hear what happened?" Misa Screeched again.

"Misa, not now please." Light answered assertively; eyebrows slightly raised; trying to keep his temper while watching L eye up a bowl full of freash strawberries; layed on the chesnut coffee table in front of them.

"Whu- What! Eugh! Fine, if I'm that much of a pain I'll leave you two little love-birds alone then shall I? I need to find a new purse anyway...A cute one! " She yelled teasingly, winking at them as she edged her way towards the door, getting a fit of the giggles.

"I'm sorry L, but Light is mine, see you later Light!" her voice echoing off the walls until she finally left, leaving the door to slam noisily on her way out; laughter still heard through the paper-thin walls as she disappeared through the narrow corridors in the large building.

"Eugh I can finally think straight! tell me Light, how do you put up with her? She drives me almost insane! She doesn't ehm...know anything about what we've been doing lately does she?" He said in disbelief, eyes wide; looking as if they were about to burst out of his sockets at any moment, reaching towards a plain, white mug and taking small, warm slurps of sugary tea from it, feeling a bit cautious at where Matsuda and the others were off to still, although part of him felt slightly relieved that he and Light now had some 'time' to themselves.

"To be honest, I really don't know" He replied, laughing at L; watching the inquisitive man lift a vibrant, red strawberry to his delicate lips with his free arm that wasn't handcuffed to Lights, completely coated with brown sugar; eating one after the other delightedly.

"And yeah she doesn't know anything, she still thinks we're sort of...enemies. Also I think she'd kill me if I told her, being as we're supposed to be together." Light smirked, he'd always had a dark side, hence being Kira. He didn't feel remotely guilty about cheating on Misa, especially with the one he was out to supposedly kill. He just used her only to get what he wanted.

"Ah good, it's best no one knows Light, if anyone knew they'd think of it as an outrage if they knew we'd possessed feelings for eachother." He chuckled, a weak smile forming upon his pale, exquisite face whilst turning a small, silver spoon around in his milky, sugary tea; adding yet more lumps of sugar. L could never get enough sugar in his system, there was never enough to satisfy him, adding more was his only option. He lived on sugar.

"Yeah, haha...that wouldn't be good." Light smiled, laughing at the other man who had strawberry residue all over his lips which he wasn't aware of, giving him a sticky appearance. This allowing Light to consider taking the first move; his mind already coming up with many scenarios of what he would do with him.

"Here let me help with that." he grinned, pulling L closer to him eagerly; gripping his white, baggy shirt breathlessly; the sound of metal chains moving around him from the cuffs attaching them both together. "We don't want the rest of those strawberries to go to waste now do we." edging even closer to him . He knew he would make this time worth while for L. He would make sure to please him.

After all, L had a reputation of wanting the best, and Light would make sure to give him that.

They both knew to use the time wisely; it wouldn't go to waste. They had learnt this from previous times they'd had together when no one was around ,and still didn't have the slightest clue of what was going on, not even L took into account about where everyone was. He was too absorbed in Lights presence to care.

But there was one major thing they didn't know, although they thought their secret was safe.

They were being watched.


End file.
